The sadest Story
by nivael
Summary: Wie kann man an etwas anknüpfen, das längst vorbei ist? Wie kann man weiterleben, wenn einem das Liebste genommen wurde? Kann man das überhaupt – woran kann man überhaupt erkennen, ob es eine Zukunft gibt, oder ob der Weg zu Ende ist...?


Autor: Niva

Paaring: Son Goku / Vegeta, Vegeta /...

Story: Wie kann man an etwas anknüpfen, das längst vorbei ist? Wie kann man weiterleben, wenn einem das Liebste genommen wurde? Kann man das überhaupt – woran kann man überhaupt erkennen, ob es eine Zukunft gibt, oder ob der Weg zu Ende ist...?

Warnungen: Depri, Death, Lime... evtl n bisschen Lemon (hmm... ooc?)

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich verdiene auch keine Geld hiermit.

Widmung: allen Menschen, die diese Löcher kennen, in die wir manchmal fallen und bei denen wir uns nicht vorstellen können, jemals wieder heraus zu kommen... und doch schaffen wir es immer wieder...

-----------  
-----------

**The sadest Story...**

In meinem Inneren herrscht eine Ruhe, wie ich sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, niemals hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt, so glücklich, so frei sein zu können. Mit geschlossenen Augen atme ich tief und ruhig die warme Luft ein, die mich umgibt. Sie riecht nach Sommer, Erde, frischem Heu... und nach dir. Meine feinen Saiyajin-Sinne nehmen gierig deinen betörenden Duft auf, der von der Stelle ausgeht, wo du gerade noch im hohen Gras neben mir gelegen hast.

Da höre ich dich auch schon nach mir rufen. Ich muss kurz blinzeln, bevor ich mich aufsetzen und meine Augen ganz öffnen kann. War die Sonne immer schon so leuchtend hell, oder ist sie es erst, seit wir zusammen sind?

Mein Blick wendet sich vom wolkenlosen Himmel ab und heftet sich an deine schöne Gestalt, die im grünlich-blauen Wasser steht – von Lichtrefflektionen der ebenen Wasseroberfläche umgeben. Ich muss schlucken. Jedesmal, wenn ich dich ansehe, ist es, als würde ich dich das erste Mal erblicken – dein vollkommener Körper, deine wilden schwarzen Haare und deine durchtrainierten Muskeln, von denen ich nie hätte glauben können, dass sie mich so sanft umfangen können, wie sie es tun.

„Nun komm schon, Vegeta. Das Wasser ist herrlich.", höre ich, nun schon etwas ungeduldiger, von dir. Wie zum Beweis deiner Worte spritzt du etwas von dem kühlen Nass in die Höhe und lässt es mit geschlossenen Augen auf dein Gesicht herunter regnen. In meinem Geist verlangsamt sich die Zeit, bleibt beinahe stehen, und so kann ich wie in Trance zusehen, wie die durchsichtigen Tropfen, einer nach dem anderen, auf deiner samtigen Haut aufschlagen und zerspringen, um sich dann mit den anderen Tropfen zu dünnen Rinnsälen zu vereinigen, die sich ihren Weg über deinen Körper bahnen. Gerade noch bin ich mit einem besonders frechen Tropfen beschäftigt, der sich einfach auf deine Lippen gestohlen hat, als mich deine tiefschwarzen Opale aus halbgeöffneten Liedern ansehen. Ich bin wie gefesselt.

„Oder ist mein Prinz etwa wasserscheu...?" Der provokante Unterton in deiner Stimme ist mir nicht entgangen und er verfehlt sein Ziel nicht – wie immer. Mein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt kurz von erstaunt zu grimmig und ich höre, wie sich ein leises Knurren meiner Kehle entringt. Dann stehe ich auf und schäle mich aus meinem hautengen Trainingsanzug.

_Na warte..._

Schon stürme ich auf dich zu und ein wildes Gerangel entsteht, das keinen Sieger und keinen Unterlegenen braucht. Wir spielen im kühlen Wasser wie die Kinder – verfolgen einander, spritzen uns nass und tauchen uns gegenseitig unter, nur um unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche unseren spielerischen Kampf fortzuführen.

Als du kurz nach mir auftauchst und völlig außer Atem nach Luft schnappst, erkenne ich meine Chance und ergreife sie blitzschnell. Ich ziehe dich an mich heran und presse fordernd meine Lippen auf die deinen. Überrascht weiten sich deine Augen, doch nur einen Augenblick später stöhnst du schon erregt in den Kuss und schmiegst sehnsüchtig deinen Körper an mich. Deine Nähe macht mich schier wahnsinnig, ich liebe es, dich bei mir zu haben und als deine samtige Zunge über meine Lippen streicht, öffne ich willig meinem Mund ein Stück und gewähre dir Einlass. Beim Zusammentreffen unserer Zungenspitzen fährt ein kleiner Stromstoß durch meinen Körper und diesmal bin ich es, der mit einem leisen Stöhnen unseren Kuss unterbricht. Ich erkunde deine warme Mundhöhle, will dich schmecken, dich fühlen, bin so süchtig nach dir.

Und so merke ich auch nicht, wie langsam deine Hände von meinen Hüften auf meine Schultern wandern. Ich spüre, wie du deine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehst und ohne die Augen zu öffnen weiß ich, dass du grinst, bin aber schon viel zu sehr in der lockenden Trance unseres Spiels gefangen, als dass ich die Willenskraft hätte, um nachzusehen, was du so lustig findest... Sekundenbruchteile später erfahre ich es auch schon, denn du unterbrichst den Kuss, um mich ein Stück von dir weg zu drücken und ich kann nur noch kurz ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf deinen Lippen ausmachen, bevor zu mich wieder unter Wasser drückst.

_Frechheit!_

Als ich meinen Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser strecke, ist alles, was ich höre, dein kindliches Lachen...

Dein fröhliches Lachen, wie es sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter von mir entfernt...

Bis nur noch ein Echo an mein Ohr dringt, das nach kurzem endgültig erstirbt.

Dann wird die Welt um mich herum schwarz.

Schweißgebadet schrecke ich in meinem Bett hoch. Mein Puls rast und mein eigener Herzschlag dröhnt unbarmherzig laut in meinen Ohren. Ich atme hektisch ein und aus, mein ganzer Körper zittert und nur langsam wird mir klar, wo ich bin und was gerade passiert ist. Ich habe geträumt.

Voller Schmerz in den Augen wende ich meinen Kopf zu der Seite des Bettes, wo du eigentlich schlafen solltest.

Sie ist leer.

Es war nur ein Traum.

Mit einer Hand fahre ich mir über die kalte Stirn, verhake die Finger schließlich in meinen Haaren, während sich mein Blick einfach nicht von deinem unberührten Kissen losreißen kann. Meine andere Hand hat sich mittlerweile so fest in das Bettlaken gekrallt, dass die Knöchel schon weiß hervortreten. In meinem Hals bildet sich ein Kloß und ich merke auch schon, wie meine Augen anfangen zu brennen, wie sich Tränen in ihnen sammeln. Ich kämpfe gegen das beklemmende Gefühl an und versuche verzweifelt, den Kloß herunter zu schlucken, doch meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Als sich wieder Bilder von dir in meinen Kopf schleichen, gebe ich schließlich auf.

Früher hätte ich es mir niemals erlaubt, Schwäche zu zeigen. Pah, der Prinz der Saiyajin weint doch nicht wie ein kleiner Junge... Doch das ist lange her. Mittlerweile bin ich nicht mehr als ein Schatten meiner selbst. Nur ein Schatten – ohne dich und dein kindliches Lachen. Ich fühle, wie mein Körper zittert und von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt wird. Kurz schießt mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob mich jemand hören könnte, doch eigentlich ist es mir egal. Heiße Tränen bahnen sich ungehindert ihren Weg meine Wangen hinunter. Ich kann nicht mehr. Wie soll es nur weitergehen – ohne dich?

Fortsetzung folgt...

-----------  
-----------

Sodalle... Mit dieser Story folge ich dem Beispiel meines Vorbildes Amu, die es geschafft hat, nach einem Oneshot frisch und munter bei ihren anderen ff´s weiter zu schreiben. Ich schreib das hier auch nur, um meinen Kopf wieder für meine andere ff frei zu bekommen, da ich da im Moment einfach nicht mehr weiterkomme. Deswegen wird weder die ff, noch die einzelnen Kapitel recht lang werden, weil ich mich damit ned so lange aufhalten will. Was nicht heißen soll, dass diese ff nicht von Herzen kommt.

Ausserdem wollte ich mal ne andere Perspektive ausprobieren, um zu sehen was mir besser liegt – bin ja noch recht unerfahren.

Entstanden ist die Story und die Idee dazu unter dem Einfluss von Aerosmith – Dream on, Blink 182 – I miss you und Kelis – Get along with you Schleichwerbung Hört euch die Songs an, sie sind es echt wert. Sooo, dann mach ich mich mal gleich ans zweite Kapitel.

Es gilt wie immer: Kommis erwünscht!


End file.
